


Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark.

by OrphisTheDragon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Deutsch | German, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: Sie hörte diesen Satz sechs mal in ihren Leben.Fünf mal glaubte sie an ihn und einmal nicht.





	1. Bei der ersten Flucht...

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction in diesen Fandom also seit bitte nicht zu streng zu mir.  
> Hoffe es gefällt euch

Maria Magdalena Lehnsherr hörte diesen Satz zum ersten mal als sie und ihre Familie von den Deutschen gejagt wurden.

Alles um sie herum war zerstört und die Lehnsherrs kannten nur einen Ausweg: die Flucht.

Sie alle rannten, Maria an der Hand ihres Vaters und Erik an deren Mutters Hand. Alles klappte doch dann stolperte Maria und sie riss sich die Knie auf. Vor Schmerzen hatte das kleine Mädchen Tränen in den Augen die langsam ihre Wange runterflossen.

Ihr größter Wunsch war es doch nur ein normales und friedliches Leben führen zu können, doch leider war das nur Wunschdenken. In der Realität gab es sowas nicht und das musste sie schon früh erfahren.

Vor Schmerzen und Angst vor den Nazis bekam sie nicht mit, wie ihr Vater seine Frau darum bat schnell mit Erik weiterzurennen, für Maria war es zu spät. Auch bekam die Dunkelblonde nicht mit, wie sie schrie und weinte.

Es kam ihr alles sureal vor, so unwirklich und erst als sie und ihr Vater mit dem Laster zu einen Camp fuhren bekam soe wieder alles mit. Auch andere Juden waren in diesen Laster, nicht nur sie und ihr Vater. Auch anderen Familien hatte es getroffen.

Das kleine Mädchen wimmerte:" Es tut weh, Papa. Wohin bringen sie uns hin?". Ihre schillernden blau-grauen Augen sahen ihren Vater unschuldig an. Dieser versucht kläglich seine Tochter zu beruhigen:" Keine Angst, Maria. Bald hat alles ein Ende und wir können zu Hause in Ruhe weiterleben. Wir dürfen diesen Männern nur keine Schwäche zeigen, verstanden?"

Die Dunkelblonde sah ihren Vater zweifelnd und antwortete leise:" Ich aber nicht stark, Papa. Ich falle dauernt hin oder mache Fehler."

Der Ältere seufzte, Maria war viel zu jung für so einen unnötigen Kampf.

Er nahm seine Tochter schützend in seine Arme und flüsterte etwas, was so leise war, dass nur er und sie es verstehen konnten:" Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark, Maria. Denke immer daran, dass du immer stärker werden kannst."

Aus purer Hoffnung glaubte sie daran.


	2. Bei der zweiten Flucht...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommen ein paar Englische Sätze und Worte vor. Ich hoffe sie sind korrekt, wenn nicht dann tut es mir leid. Könntet ihr dann so freundlich sein, sie zu verbessern? Naja viel Spaß mit diesen Kapitel, dass dreifach so lang wie sei Vorgänger ist.

Ironischer Weise hörte sie den Satz zum zweiten Mal bei einer weiteren Flucht, aber nicht von ihren Vater.

Die beiden hatten endlich geschafft aus den Camp auszubrechen, trotz ihres jungen Alters hatte es den deutschen Soldaten nicht intessiert, wen sie da eine Nummer auf den Arm tätowierten. Sie machten alles damit sie sie die Juden eingrenzen konnten.

Natürlich war ihre Flucht nicht unbemerkt geblieben und so verfolgten die Beiden, wütende Nazis.

Sie und ihr Vater hatten es nicht gut im Camp gehabt und das sah man den beiden Flüchtenden auch an.

Marias Haare waren verfilzt und fettig, ihre Kleider waren ihr viel zu groß, dreckig und kaputt, ihr Vater sah auch nicht gerade viel besser aus.  
Dunkle Augenringe waren zu sehen, er hatte ein blaues Auge und noch andere Verletzungen und trotz der Schmerzen rannte er mit seiner Tochter um deren Leben. Er würde nicht noch ein Familienmitglied verlieren.

Man hörte in diesen Moment nur deren unregelmäßiges atmen, das geknirsche des Waldbodens und die Rufe der Deutschen.  
Beim letzten mal waren sie nur von Erik und ihrer Mutter getrennt worden, was würde dieses mal passieren? Auf diese Frage wollte die Kleine eigentlich keine Antwort ,aber sie bekam sie trotzdem.

Denn ungefähr 200 Meter vor ihnen waren auch Soldaten, aber diese hatten nicht die gleiche Uniform, wie die Nazis und das schien auch ihr Vater zu bemerken, denn er schrie ganz laut etwas auf einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand:" HELP! HELP US, PLEASE!"

Er war während dessen stehen geblieben und das würde er noch bereuen.

Die Schritte und Stimmen wurden immer lauter, aber auch einer der amerikanischen Soldaten kam auf sie zugerannt. Er war zwar schneller als die Soldaten, die sie jagten, aber nicht schnell genug.

Maria und ihr Vater hatten fast den braunhaarigen Mann erreicht, als ein Schuss ertönte und dann kam ein Aufprall.

Voller Schock drehte sich Maria um wo vorher noch ihr Vater stand, aber jetzt blutend und Tod nur da lag. Seine grauen Augen starrten ins nichts und Maria schluchzte voller Trauer auf und sank auf ihre Knie.

Um den älteren Mann breitete sich schnell der Saft des Lebens aus und die Schönheit der Natur wurde mit einen grausamen Rot beschmutzt.

Das Mädchen schrie aus Leibeskraft nur ein Wort, welches voller Verzweiflung war:" PAPA!"

Tausende von Tränen flossen über ihr Wangen, verzerrten das Bild des unschuldigen Mädchens, welches normalerweise ein friedliches Leben mit ihrer Familie genießen sollte. Aber Gott konnte so grausam sein.

Der Soldat mit den braunen Augen hob sie schnell hoch, nicht bemerkend das ihre Augen kurz aufleuchteten, und rannte mit ihr in den Armen schnell zu den anderen Soldaten. Ihr Arm war zu ihren Vater hin ausgestreckt, sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen! Gequält schluchzte sie auf und wimmerte leise:" Papa..."

"Schau nicht zurück", sagte der Soldat mit einen leichten kanadischen Akzent auf Deutsch. Es war jetzt nicht wirklich vorsichtig ausgedrückt, aber sie wusste instinktiv das er sein bestes versuchte.

Sie sah ihn erst kurz schweigend an, nur um sich dann in seine Schulter zukrallen und zu weinen. Er setzte mit seiner Rede fort:" Kleine, auch wenn es schwierig ist, versuch so wenig wie möglich daran zu denken, ok?"

Maria nickte und kuschelte sich weiter an den Kanadier, dieser rannte immer noch so schnell wie möglich zurück zu den anderen Soldaten, darunter waren sein Bruder Victor und auch Captain America.

Die Beiden kamen sofort zu ihnen als sie den Soldaten mit der kleinen Maria sahen. Victor fragte seinen Bruder abschätzend:" Who is this, Jimmy?"

Auch der Captain wollte das wissen, also antwortete James:" This is a german girl and she lost her family. She was hunted from the Germans, Vic."

Die Dunkelblonde wurde von James wieder auf den Boden gesetzt und sie versteckte sich sofort hinter den Kanadier.

Cap kniete sich vor den Mädchen hin als James einen Schritt zur Seite trat.

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Wir tun dir nichts", sprach Steve beruhigend auf Maria ein. "Mein Name ist Steve, der der dich gerettet hat heißt James und der Mann neben mir ist sein Bruder Victor", fügte er freundlich hinzu.

Sie wusste sie konnte Steve und James vertrauen, vor Viktor hatte sie zwar ein bisschen Angst, aber vielleicht war er ja ganz nett.

Zitternd und ihr Gesicht immer noch voller Tränen antwortete Maria leise:" Ich bin Maria Magdalena Lehnsherr und danke das ihr mich gerettet habt. Das macht nicht jeder."

"Was denn?", fragte Victor die Augen rollend. "Einem Juden zu helfen", antwortete sie leise und traurig ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Ihre Augen waren verräterisch wässrig.

Der Captain wollte nicht, dass das kleine Mädchen traurig war und deshalb schlung er seine Arme um die Dunkelblonde. Er flüsterte beruhigend auf sie ein:" Alles wird gut, Maria", und als er ihr beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich, entkamen ihr Schmerzenslaute. Sie waren nicht gerade laut, aber laut genug damit sie von Victor und James gehört wurden.

"Bist du verletzt, Kleine?", fragte der der sie gerettet hatte besorgt. Wimmernt nickte sie, es tat so weh...

Victor schnalzte genervt mit seiner Zunge und verhinderte das sie was sagen konnte, indem er selber sprach:" Tu nicht so als würde dich das umbringen. Das tut es nämlich nicht und wie heißt es doch so schön?"

James konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er sprach ruhig und warnend:" Vic"

Maria wartete still darauf das er fort setzte mit seinen Gerede, doch sie wusste eh schon, was er sagen wollte. "Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark", flüsterte die junge Mutantin monoton. Der Soldat grinste nur auf ihre Aussage und erwiderte:" Du hast es erfasst, Welpe."

Steve Rogers und James Howlett konnten nur schockiert die Szene nebe sich betrachten, konnten nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Maria hingegen war so entschlossen wie noch nie. Der Satz musste stimmen, wenn es schon zwei Leute zu ihr gesagt hatten und still und heimlich verschwanden die Verletzungen an ihr. Keiner bemerkte es, nicht Steve, nicht Victor und auch nicht James.

Schmerzlich dachte sie an ihren Vater, er hatte Recht genauso wie Victor. Sie durfte icht einfach aufgeben nur weil die Welt gemein zu ihr war und das ihre Wunden heilten, war ein Zeichen von Gott, oder?


	3. Nach einer "Geschichtsstunde"

Das dritte mal, dass sie diesen Satz hörte, war als sie mit anderen Mutanten in einer riesigen Mansion und nach Jahren des Suches hatte sie endlich ihren Zwilling Erik wieder gefunden, doch die Umstände hätten besser sein können.

Insgesamt waren acht Personen im gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer anwesend, davon waren sieben Mutanten. Manche saßen andere standen, es war egal. Sie machte nur Pause von dem ganzen Training.

Neben Maria auf der Couch saßen noch Raven Darkholme, Alex Summers und Hank McCoy. Sean Cassidy saß auf einen Sessel gegenüber und unterhielt sich mit Alex. Ihr Zwillingsbruder, Charles Xavier und die Agentin Moira McTaggert standen hinter der Couch und diskutierten leise über den Plan vom wahnsinnigen Mutanten Sebastian Shaw.

Der Mann, der ihren Bruder so viel Leid hinzugefügt hatte. Maria wusste zwar nicht genau, was er getan hatte, aber es musste etwas schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn ihr Bruder den Deutschen über die ganze Welt jagte. Die Dunkelblonde wusste Erik wollte Shaws Tod und keiner konnte daran etwas ändern nicht mal der Professor. Sie war nicht Blind, sie wusste zwischen ihren Bruder und den Telepathen funkte es, jeden sollte es auffallen. Sogar der Argentin, die auch ein Auge auf Charles geworfen hatte.

Die junge Lehnsherr hörte auch manchmal die Gedankenfetzen von ihren Mitmenschen, nicht absichtlich sie konnte nur noch nicht die Kräfte von Charles kontrollieren, die sie kopiert hatte.

Ihre Mutation war es also die Kräfte von Mutanten zukopieren die sie berührt, dabei leuchten dann immer ihre Augen auf. Anders als sie es Charles und den Anderen erzählt hatte, blieben ihre Kräfte für immer, so verfügte sie immer noch die Kräfte von Logan.

Alle unterhielten sich, außer Maria, als Raven den Metallbändiger etwas fragte:" Wieso hasst du eigentlich Shaw?" Der Zwilling der Dunkelbloden verspannte sich merklich, er hatte wahrscheinlich versucht diese Frage zu vermeiden. Der ganze Raum war in Stille gehüllt, alle im Raum waren gespannt darauf was Erik ihnen Antworten würde.

Er sprach passiv-aggressiv:" Das geht euch nichts an!" , "Nicht einmal deine Schwester, Erik?", antwortete Alex auf die Aussage von Erik spöttisch, dann fragte Maria emotionslos:" Wieso darf ich es nicht erfahren, obwohl es Charles schon weiß?" Sie selbstkonnte es sich schon denken, Erik vertraute Charles wahrscheinlich mehr als seinen Zwilling.

Sie sah direkt in die blau-grauen Augen ihres Bruders. Dieser erschrak sich vor der Kälte in ihnen, denn Maria war normalerweise ein sehr emotionaler Mens- Mutant und sie jetzt so kalt zu sehen, brachte ihm zu denken, was seiner Schwester passiert war.

Er schlug also einen Kompromiss vor:" Erst erzähle ich meine Geschichte und du dann Deine, okay?" Meinte er das Ernst? Es war doch seine goldene Regel gewesen von der Vergangenheit nicht zureden und jetzt kam er damit an sie über den haufen zu schmeißen? Einfach so? Was wollte er damit bezwecken?

Trotz ihrer Zweifel nickte sie unsicher, wusste nicht was auf sie zukommen würde. Auch Erik war jetzt unsicher, ob es eine gute Idee war. Man sah es ihm zwar nicht so stark an, wie bei seiner Schwester, aber wenn man ihn kannte, konnte man es erkennen. Charles fragte den Mutanten, ob er sich denn sicher sei, jenes zu tun. Erik bejahte nur, holte tief Luft und sprach monoton:" Als ich ein Kind war, wollten die Deutschen mich von meiner Mutter trennen, da sie aber die einzige war die mir noch blieb, nachdem wir von Vater und Maria getrennt worden waren, wollte ich sie nicht auch noch verlieren und da entdeckte ich meine Kräfte."

Alle sahen ihm nur gespannt zu, als er sich die passenden Worte zurecht suchte. Er schloss wieder kurz die Augen, holte noch einmal tief Luft um weiterzusprechen:" Ich verbog das Metalltor, welches mich und meine Mutter trennte, doch bevor ich realisieren konnte, was gerade passierte, wurde ich schon von den Soldaten niedergeschlagen. Shaw musste das gesehen haben, denn kurz darauf befannt ich mich in seinen Büro und er tat so als wäre er freundlich. Trotzdem erschoss er meine Mutter als ich eine kleine Münze nicht bewegen konnte und-" , "GENUG!", schrie ihn seine Schwester an, denn ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sie es geschafft Eriks Erinnerrungen zu sehen und zu spüren und da wollte sie ihn nicht quälen, seine Geschichte erzählen zu müssen.

Alle sahen sie komisch an, dann verstand Charles aber was passiert war. "Du hast seine Erinnerrung gesehen, oder?", fragte der Professor. Die Mutantin konte nur leicht nicken. Sie wusste, dass sie es jetzt Erik schuldete ihre Geschichte zuerzählen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte nicht einfach erzählen, was ihr passiert war, nicht so wie er es tun wollte, sie ihn aber abgehalten hatte. Sie war nicht mutig genug dafür, war nicht stark genug dafür und würde auch nicht stark genug sein.

Plötzlich wurde sie wütend, wie konnte ihr Bruder von ihr erwarten, das sie einfach das Vergangene erzählte, als ob es nur ein gruseliges Märchen wär, als wäre es nur ein Alptraum, welcher verschwindet nur weil man sich Anderen an vertraut. Dachte er etwa das er es schrecklicher hatte nur weil Mama hinter ihm gestorben war. Er hatte ich Hoffnungen gehabt, die nur ein paar Meter vor ihm waren, nur um dann wieder in die Realität gezogen zu werden. Nein, er tat als hätte das Schlimmste aller Zeiten erlebt und kein Anderer durfte sich traurig fühlen nur weil er seine Mutter verloren hatte.

Maria konte sich nicht erklären, woher die ganze Wut herkam und es machte ihr Angst. Sie war doch sonst nicht so und plötzlich in eine Umarmung gezogen. Ihr Bruder strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken. "Alles ist gut, du musst es uns nicht sagen...", flüsterte er leise. Sie konnte nich glauben, was er da sagte. Sprach er gerade die Worte aus, die die letzten derer Mutter waren und glaubte er wirklich das, wegen den Trauma, dass deren Vergangenheit verursachen sollte und nicht wegen ihrer vorherriger Wut, sie zitterte?

"Weißt du, Megs...", fing er an, als er durch ihre Haare strich. Erwartend sah sie hin an und wartete darauf, was er zusagen hatte. "Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark" Sie sah den Mutante mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste, dass jener Satz zwar stimmte, verstand aber nicht warum ihr Bruder ihr sowas sagte.

Dann verstand sie, wenn sie ewig der Vergangenheit nach trauerte, war jeder stärker als sie und das durfte sie sich nicht erlauben, nicht wo jetzt vielleicht ein Krieg bevorstand. Sie war schwach, aber sie konte nur noch stärker werden. Bis sie bald mächtiger als ihr Bruder ist. Sie musste nur an sich glauben und sich nicht aufhalten lassen von physischen oder psychischen Wunden.

Sie grinste ihre Mitmenschen an, stand auf, streckte sich und sprach verspielt die Anderen an:" Na komm schon, Leute. Nicht so rumsitzen, denn wir müssen doch noch trainieren, oder etwa nicht?"

Ihre Probleme waren nicht deren Problem, es hatte keinen zu interressieren was passiert war. Sie würde daran wachsen und nicht kaputt gehen. Denn sie glaubte an sich. Denn sie glaubte an das Sprichwort, sie klammerte sich daran. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Es war nie anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte. Ihr könnt auch gerne Kritik da lassen.


	4. Während einer Folterung

Das vierte Mal, dass sie jenen Satz hörte, war sie wiedereinmal in Gefangenschaft. Aber diesmal nicht weil sie eine Jüdin war, sondern weil sie eine besondere Begabung besaß. Gefangen wurde sie von jemanden aus dem Militär und sein Name war Stryker, dieser hatte auch schon ganz konkrete Pläne, was er mit seiner neuen Gefangenen anstellen konnte.

Maria lag, angekettet, in einen sterilen, grauen Raum und ihre Haare, die jetzt kurz waren, waren sehr verfilzt, so wie ihre noch kaum erkennende Kleidung, wurden von ihren Blut durchtränkt.

Die Erwachsene wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie schon in Gefangenschaft war, denn in ihrer Zelle gab es weder Uhr noch Fenster. Ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen waren geschlossen, als Stryker mit zwei anderen Wissenschaftlern das Zimmer betritt. Einer der Wissenschaftler trug einen Koffer bei sich, in welchen sich wahrscheinlich schon wieder eine neue DNA eines Mutanten befand. Stryker und sein Team hatten nämlich rausgefunden, dass die Mutantin nicht die Haut eines Mutanten berühren musste, sondern auch einfach nur die DNA reichte um die Kräfte zu kopieren.

Der Koffer wurde links von ihr abgestellt und das Team ging erstmal sicher, dass es seine Schutzkleidung trug, denn es konnte sehr gefährlich werden, dann fragte Stryker grinsend seine Gefangene :"Na Waffe IX, hast du dich auch gut genug ausgeruht? Wir haben eine neue Kraft für dich." Die Deutsche bewegte sich immer noch nicht kein Stück, sie zeigte auch keine andere Reaktion, welche bewieß dass sie zuhörte.

"Na ja. Du hast es ja so gewollt", sagte er noch bevor einer der Wissenschaftler eine Spritze in ihren Arm rammte. Währendessen hielten ein paar Soldaten die Mutantin fest. Einen Nachteil hatte die Methode mit der DNA schon, denn es tat höllisch weh.

Die Dunkelblonde schrie vor Schmerzen auf und begann sich zu winden, als die Substanz in ihren Kreislauf sich befand. Es fühlte sich sich an, als würde Lava durch ihre Ader fließen und ihre Muskeln zuckten ebenso vor Schmerzen. Ihre vorher geschlossenen Augen waren jetzt offen und die Mutantin konnte nur vor Schmerzen weinen. Hatte sie nicht mal gedacht sie wäre kein Empath? Nun konnte sie die Emotionen der Menschen in diesen Raum spüren. Sie spürte die Zufriedenheit von Stryker und die Schadenfreude der anderen. Es war fast noch grausamer, als die physischen Schmerzen, welche sie gerade empfand.

Der Amerikaner beobachtete mit Zufriedenheit, als sie Waffe IX die Kräfte aufnahm, aber für ihn war es noch nicht genug, denn sie musste ja noch die Kräfte kontrollieren können. "Keine Sorge, Waffe IX. Deine Herausforderung kommt noch", sprach er noch und dann wurde noch eine weitere Person ins Zimmer geschoben. Es war ein junger Mann mit mittellangen braunen Haaren und seine Augen hatten eine giftgrüne Farbe. Seine bleiche Haut bekam durch die sterilen Lichter den Anschein noch blasser zu sein und auf seinem Gesicht war ein irres Gesicht zu sehen. Der arme Junge war auf einen Rollstuhl und mit einer Zwangsjacke gefesselt und sofort spürte der weibliche Mutant seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle, welche wie ein Wirbelsturm waren.

Die Gefühle des anderen waren noch mehr eine Qual, als die der weiteren Menschen in diesen Raum waren. Plötzlich konnte sie auch seine Gedanken hören.

**~Rette mich, töte mich, beschütze mich, betrafe mich, rette mich, töte...~**

Weitere Tränen der Qualen benetzten ihr Gesicht, als sie noch rausfand, dass das der Mutant mit den empathischen Kräfte war, wie konnte die Menschen nur so grausam sein und Mutanten foltern nur, weil sie nicht wie die Menschen waren? Was hatten die Mutanten getan um so bestraft zu werden? Hatten sie nicht, dass selbe Recht wie die Menschen zu leben?

Auf einmal schrie die junge Erwachsene :"ES SOLL AUFHÖREN! AUFHÖREN, AUFHÖREN, AUFHÖREN!!!!!!" Ein Schluchzen und ein Schuss hörte man danach. Der Braunhaarige war tot, aber nicht durch den Schuss, sondern weil Waffe IX ihn erlöst hatte. Die Kugel hatte die Mutantin getroffen, geschockt sah sie an sich herunter, während die Soldaten und die Wissenschaftler geschockt auf den jungen Mann ansahen.

Die Schusswunde an ihren Torso schloss sich auch nach einigen Sekunden wieder, doch sie spürte davon nichts. Sie konnte nur Strykers krankes Grinsen vor sich sehen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Experiment einen anderen Mutanten umgebracht hat. Er schien zu denken, dass sie nichts sagte, weil sie sich schuldig fühlte, weil sie einen Mutanten getötet hatte, so sagte er :" Keine Sorge, er war schwach, schließlich ist er ja gerade einfach so gestorben, denn wäre er stark hätte er gekämpft. Bei dir mache ich mir keine Sorgen, denn egal was passiert du bist nur stärker geworden. Wie heißt denn nochmal? Ach ja genau. Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark."

Sie konnte nur Hass für den Menschen vor ihr empfinden, auch wenn er Recht hatte. Würde sie ihn niemals verzeihen, auch würde sie niemals wie der andere Mutant werden, denn sie würde sich niemals dabei dankbar fühlen, wenn ein anderer Mutant sie aus Mitleid umbringt.

"Keine Sorge", wiederholte sie seine Worte spöttisch, "ich werde niemals wieder schwach sein." Ein kurzer höllischer Schmerz, doch diesmal schrie sie nicht, sondern er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder ein neues Kapitel und sorry, dass ihr solange warten musstet. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr ein Review hinterlässt.  
> Noch einen schönen Tag.  
> Orphis


	5. Auf einer Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria trifft nach Jahren wieder auf Magneto und die beiden haben viel auf zu arbeiten. Aber Magneto weiß nicht, wer sie ist.

Das fünfte Mal war ungefähr 15 Jahre später und sie war mal nicht in Gefangenschaft, sondern auf einer Mission mit ein paar der X-Men, Mystique und Magneto um Charles Xavier, Scott Summers und die Schüler der Schule zu retten. 

Vor wem? Vor Stryker natürlich.

Das war einer der Momente, wo sie es bereuhte dieses Monster nicht umgebracht zu haben.

Mit der Zeit hatte sich die Dunkelblonde verändert. Innerlich wie äußerlich. Ihre frühere dunkelblonden Haare hatten jetzt eine pechschwarze Färbung, ihre einst blau-grauen Augen waren nun in der Farbe von Sandstein und sie sah jetzt generell nicht mehr Deutsch, sondern Japanisch aus. Es strengte sie auch nicht mehr an so viele Kräfte gleichzeitig zu kontrollieren, denn sonst hätte sie wohl kaum Mystiques Kräfte solange benutzen können, während sie mithilft das Leben anderer zu retten.

Mit einem neuen Aussehen kam auch ein neuer Name, es hätte sonst nichts genutzt, da sie nichts mehr mit ihren alten Bekanntschaften zu tun haben wollte. Was ja auch richtig gut geklappt hat, wie man sieht. 

"Dein Name ist also Takashi Rin."

Das Lagerfeuer brannte vor ihr lichterloh, als Magneto sie ansprach. Trotz seiner widerwertigen Taten antwortete sie ihm höflich :"Ich bevorzuge den Namen Kagami, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht." Ein leichter japanischer Akzent und eine tiefere Tonlage und schon konnte man ihre alte Stimme nicht heraushören.

Kagami sah direkt in seine blau-grauen Augen, konnte nicht verstehen wohin ihr Zwillingsbruder verschwunden war und warum nur noch Magneto übrig ist. Für sie war es aber klar, dass Magneto die Schuld daran trug. 

Trotz ihrer Tarnung war die Neugierde noch da, so fragte sie ihn:" Warum möchtest du unbedingt, dass die Menschheit vernichtet wird?" Sie wusste einen der Gründe, aber nur wegen Shaw, welcher sogar selbst ein Mutant war, die Menschheit vernichten zu wollen, war kein guter Grund. "Ich will nicht, dass die Menschen vernichtet werden. Ich will, dass sie die Mutanten in Ruhe lassen. Der Holocaust soll sich nicht wiederholen!", seine Hände zitterten vor Zorn. Es war immer noch einfach ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber bei Rin war es nicht anders. "Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht Menschen zu töten! Nicht alle Menschen sind wie die Nazis!" Es klang verzweifelt. "Wenn du so weitermachst, wird es dich umbringen! Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn, Magneto!" 

Magneto war nicht so wie sie. Er hatte keine Selbstheilungskräfte, wurde schneller alt, war gebrechlicher, schwächer. Der Hass blitzte in seinen Augen auf. "Das letzte Mal als ich Menschen vertraut habe, wurde meine Mutter erschossen." 

Der Metallbändiger wurde auch höchstwahrscheinlich vergesslicher. "Du willst mir sagen, dass du das alles machst, nur weil deine Mutter getötet wurde?!", schrie sie aufgebracht. Es war auch ihre Mutter gewesen. "Es war nicht mal ein Mensch, der sie umgebracht hat! Und das ist wirklich einer der lächerlichsten Gründe, welche ich je gehört habe."

Sie ist doch auch nicht so geworden. " Mein Vater wurde von Soldaten auch getötet! Auf unserer Flucht! Vor meinen Augen... Dich hat sein Tod nie interressiert...", den letzten Satz flüsterte Kagami so leise, dass Magneto ihn nicht gehört hatte, "Aber ich töte deswegen keine Menschen, weil ich nicht so sein will wie sie. Langsam sehe ich auch keinen Unterschied zwischen ihnen und der Bruderschaft." Es war so ungewohnt mit ihren Bruder auf Englisch zu reden, aber sie musste es tun. 

Magneto antwortete darauf wütend:" Wie kannst du es wagen?! Die Bruderschaft hat keine Gemeinsamkeit mit den Nazis. Wir würden niemals andere foltern, sowie sie es getan hatten, sowie sie es bei mir getan hatten. Aber ich bin dadurch nur eines geworden." , "Grausamer?", fragte sie voller Wut. Ihre Augen leuchteten kurz in ihren alten blau-grauen Glanz auf. "Nein, stärker. Es hat mir die Stärke gegeben, welche ich brauche. Auch du solltest stärker werden und nicht nur der Gefahr entfliehen, sondern sie auch willkommen heißen. Denn was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark." 

Das fünfte Mal, dass sie diesen Satz hörte, war das zweite Mal von ihm. Die Schwarzhaarige musste ihm glauben für Charles, für Cyclops, für die jungen und alten Mutanten und für ihre Sicherheit vor Striker. Sie blickte hinüber zu Logans Zelt, wo gerade Mystique hinaus ging. Maria glaubte daran wegen ihrer unerwiderten Liebe.   
"Wegen der Mission", hörte sie sich selbst sagen, sie musste stark bleiben. Die Mutantin sah direkt in blau-graue Augen. 

"Was ist der Plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach all den Monaten wieder ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Bin schon am nächsten/letzten Kapitel dran und hoffentlich wird es auch so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.


End file.
